Desperation
by Kymest
Summary: A Sasuke Uchiha One Shot for my best friend, Kelsey! Hope you guys like it! *sarcastic laugh* Sasuke/OC


**Name suggestions? **

**Not my best work… **

**but here it goes!**

Losing him was the worse thing that has ever happened to me. Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha to avenge his family. I know, I should get over him. But honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do without him.

I was put on his team with Sakura and Naruto. Of course me and Sakura would always compete for his attention, failing miserably. I guess you could call me a 'fangirl', but I might just hurt you if you did.

I tried to get over him the last time he almost killed me. I cut my hair short and thought of him as a traitor. But not even that could over up my true feelings towards him.

You see, I never really thought that he could actually kill me- just maybe maim me- but I was utterly wrong.

Me, Sakura, and Naruto were all three on- another- mission to bring back Sasuke. This was at least or fourth attempt.

Tsunade had yet again told us she found another one of Orochimaru's hideouts that Sasuke may have been in. Unlike all the other times, she was right.

We got to the hideout, which was in Amegakure. It didn't look like a hideout from the outside, but the inside told me something different.

It made me want to cry… or maybe vomit. I couldn't believe that Sasuke was even associated with something this… this… I couldn't find a foul enough word to describe what I was looking at.

Dead, or close to dead bodies were hanging from chains on the wall. Some bodies had green scales on parts of them. Others seem to have been missing skin. A sudden realization hit me. These people have been experimented on. Why would someone do such a thing?

"Kisa…. I thought I had killed you." I heard Sasuke's voice say. He had walked thought one of the many doors.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed.

"the one and the only." Sasuke said. "So have you come back to bring me back to Konoha? What is this? You're fourth try? All three of you obviously fail at life."

"Sasuke! Come back with us! You have to!" Naruto shouted.

"I've told you this before! I'm never coming back to that pathetic village. I'm an avenger, Naruto. I'll do what I have to do to kill my brother."

"Please, Sasuke. Come back with us." I pleaded.

"Which leaves me to the question 'why are you still alive?' I left you there to die. You were bleeding to death. So how did you survive?"

"You forget, I'm a medical ninja. I stopped the bleeding and healed up the wound." I told him. "We'll force you to come with us."

"Hn, like you could. You've tried to take me by force already. That's how you came so close to death." He said. I ran at him and swung my fist at him, but my heart wasn't into it at all. I didn't want to hurt Sasuke.

He caught my hand and in one swift motion, broke my arm. I let out a small cry of pain and fell to my knees, cradling my limp arm.

"You'll never become a real ninja fighting like that." Sasuke told me. Then Naruto and Sakura ganged up on him, but he was too strong. Well he _has _been training with Orochimaru.

After a few minutes of them battling, Sakura collapsed, unconscious. Naruto was still holding ground, though. Some what…

"Naruto! Get out of there. He's way too strong for you. Sound ninja can show up here any minute now. Just take Sakura and go!" I told him. Unsuccessfully trying to ignore the pain in my arm.

"What about you, Kisa?" Naruto asked, still throwing and dodging punches.

"I'll be fine." I told him. I was very naïve there, though. I wouldn't be close to fine. So where Naruto picked up Sakura and left the hideout, I stood up, still trying to ignore the pain. I ran at Sasuke and tried punching him again, he caught my hand and threw me into a wall. Of course with my horrible luck, I hit my head and passed out.

I woke up hooked to wires and a breather thing.

"So the experiment's awake." I heard someone say. It was Kabuto. Well, there goes my chances of being in a hospital…

I tried saying something, but no words came out. Sasuke must have took me here when I was unconscious. And now all I was was a lab rat. I'll most likely end up like one of those dead bodies on the wall.

"Hmm… I wonder if this will work." Kabuto said, holding up a needle. He's going to inject me with something! I tried to move, but I couldn't do that, either. He injected the liquid into my arm. After a few seconds I felt tired. Then I fell asleep.

I woke up to beeping sounds.

"We're losing her!" Kabuto yelled to no one. I felt another needle go into my arm and a cold sensation filled my body. I felt like death itself. Little did I knew that I had few more seconds to live.

Do you guys think Kisa loves Sasuke now?

Check out my other stories?

REVIEW?


End file.
